Random RPing with Chek
by M.P. Unicorn
Summary: Okay, Chek and I were really bored and I suggested a random roleplay. In This RP, we really don't have parts. It's just random diolgues. We don't own the characters


**_RPING WITH CHEK #1_**

It was a bright and cheery day in the village of Konoha. Sasuke, the chicken-butt hair heart throb of that particular village was taking a stroll through the woods. Suddenly out of nowhere popped ITACHI!!!

"Sasuke," iItachi said, "I will eat you alive!!!!!!"

Sasuke scramed a horriably girlish scream. Itachi chuckled.

"My GOD!! I was just kidding." he said. "What I'm here for ish to rape j00!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" he laughed insanely.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed like a girl.

"Why do you think I have much silkier hair than you you chicken but freak?" Itachi resorted.

"How do you know what my hair feels like o.O?" Sasuke was confuzzled.

"YOU MEAN YOU WEAR WEAVE?????!!!!!" Sasuke screamed. "SO YOU'RE TURNING INTO A WOMAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?"

"NO you idiotic fool!!! I'm just marely more girly. Why do you think I have MUCH MUCH more fangirls thatn j00? Because I'm hot and you're not!! IN yo face sucker!!" Itachi shouted while jumping into is sleek black sport car.

"Well, that was weird." Sasuke said to himself. "I have to go home and cut myself," Sasuke said.

During his walk home, he ran into 5 mobs of fangirls while seeing his brother with 50 billion mobs of fangirls chasing after his car. He cursed. His brother was always the better one!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ITACHIIIIIIIIII!!! I'M GONNA EA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He heard Itachi yealing back "GO HOME AND CUT YOURSELF EMO BOY!!!" and then "GAH!!! OROCHIMARU!!! GET AWAY YOU PEDO!!!!"

"Sasuke, I _want_ you..." Oro said as he randomly appeared outta nowhere.

Sasuke froze, eyes widening. This can't be happening!! It just can't!! He just saw himslef getting raped by Oro when he heard that voce. _"Luckily, it's all in my head"_ he thought.

"DON'T SEND IN THE CLOWNS!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone froze in their paths and the random lettuce guy dropped hie lettuce in shock then yelled "MY LETTUCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And everyone went along their business.

Naruto, who happened to pass by just as Sasuke yelled that ridiculously random line, stared at his team mate. "Yah okay there mate" he asked, in a HP way

"What the crap?!!?!?!" Sasuke asked in shock. Did anyone not just see that ridiculous episode??!!!

"Appearently not," Naruto answered from behind him, scaring the crap outta Sasuke in the process.

"You have _got_ to be kidding!! out of all the people to approach me, it _had_ to be you!!" Sasuke yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

"Because I wuff j00!!!" Naruto said while puling out some rope

"NOOOOO!!!!! What are you doing with that rope?!?!?! OMG!!!!!!!! ARE YOU A MURDERER?!?!?!" Sasuke said.

"Yes I am. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto responded

The blonde pulled out a knife from behind his back. "You have _got_ to be kidding!!!" he yelled out, disbelievingly. At that moment, the pink headed roach walked by and went all spazzy.

"NARUTOOOO!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO SASUKE-KUN?!?!??!!??!" The Pink roach asked.

"What I always do when people aren't around, Saukra-chan." he purred while running a hand down Sasuke's cheeks. The raven shivered

"IS EVERYONE TURNING GAY AND CREEPY?!?!?!?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm not gay," Sakura said." Will you go out with me?" "What?" Sasuke said. "You wanna go out with me? That's it i'm gay."

"Will you go out with me then?" Oro asked. "That's it, I'm straight again." Sasuke said.

Ino her that part and rushed up to him. "You. Me. Candlit dinner." she said. "No waiz ugli ladi, I'm going out wit...Oro!!"

"Will you chose a dang gender?!?!?!!?" Naruto yelled

"I choose to be...asexual..." he said. Everyone's face faulted. "You are so dead!!" Naruto said while running full blast at Sasuke with a Rasengan

"What? Don't hate cuz i won't decide." Sasuke said

"I hate cause you are an ass my dear brother figure," Naruto said curtly. Everyone looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Somehow, Naruto had change his clothing and was wearing one of those fancy bathrobe that rich people wear.

"DUDE!!" What up with the robe?!!?!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke asked

"Like dude, what's up with the hair?" Naruto replied while wearing a NEW outfit. This time, hippie style!!

"Dude, you're going hippie."

"Nah bra, I'm goin' gansta," Naruto said ganster like while wearing bling blings all around

"YOU'RE TOO WHITE TO BE GHETTO!!!!!!!!"

"That's where you're wrong my pal. I'm not white but Japanese." Naruto said while dressing like a detective complete with a pipe

"But you're a blond!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ino is too yah bastard!!" Naruto said with teary eyes, going all sensitive like a school girl...and while dressing like one too

"IS THAT A DRESS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"It ain't a dress. It's a man skirt!!" Naruto said while blowing into a bag pipe, going all scotland-ish. Sasuke became speechless

"Yeah well meet my family i didn't know existed until now. They all looks just like me. Weird huh?" the real Naru asked.

"Didju just go through 50,000 moodswings" sasuke asked

"No. it was more like somewhere around 10." the blonde replied.

"Is it your time of month Naruto?" Sakura asked bluntly causing the other to sweatdrop. "Naruto, it there something you're not telling us?" Oro asked wearily

"Someone's PMSing..." sasuke said

"Hypocrite..." The others said at the same time

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled being offended

"Think about it. One minute you're all happy (even though you don't show it) and teh next you're all like 'I'm gonna go home and cut mahself..." Ino said

"OKAY! WE GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled

"Whose we, the mouse in your pocket?" Naruto asked. "No. The smake ate it." Sasuke replied

-30 seconds of silence-

"Wha?" he asked. "Yo motherfuker has something to say!! Bring it on bitch!!" he yelled like a gansta.

"No you're not black! You're white!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I ain't white!! I is Japese dawg!! What chu talkin' 'bout?" he replied to the statement

"Simple...you're white."

Sasuke revert back to nomal Sasuke. "Okay, First of all, I ain't white. I'm more of an ashen color."

"...sure..."

"Shut up..." he said. "Who wants candy?!?!" Oro yelled out to break the silence

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled

"You get none cause you're a bastard." Oro replied. "I am pretty sure my parents were married when I was born." the raven replied cheekily.

"So...that doesn't matter -pout-" Oro said

"...OMGHBKSUFHSKL!!!! MAH EYES!!! QUIT POUTING!!!!" the others shouted as their eyes started bleeding

_"He's even uglier when he cries..."_ everyone thought to themselves

"KABUTO!!! They're being mean to the master of the Sound!! Beat 'em up for meh!!!" Oro yelled and Kabuto appeared outta nowhere.

"Okay!!!!!!" Kabuto yelled but was hit by a random spatula in the face from God knows where

"Owww. Oro they hit me in the face." he cried

"Well, that appearence was a total waste of time!!" a random reader shouted. "STFU!!" the cast replied with a filp of teh middle finger

"LET'S KILL 'IM" They all shouted

Let's just say the ending result was NOT good...THE END!!!!

* * *

**Twinny: This was the complete random RP-ing with Chek.**

**Chek: Yup!! It was about 2-3 in the mornin' too!!**


End file.
